


Into The Unknown

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shklance Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasy, Gods, M/M, Multi, Shklance week, Supernatural - Freeform, god!keith, god!shiro, lance - Freeform, mortal, shklance - Freeform, shklance week day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: A wild fire blazed before him as he was carried towards the inferno that would soon be his grave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shklance Week Day 4: Supernatural/Fantasy!

A wild fire blazed before him as he was carried towards the inferno that would soon be his grave. His hands and feet were tied as two men lifted him off the ground, holding him up towards the fire.    
  
A priest sat above the fire, a book in hand as he chanted about why he was a sacrifice of the gods.    
  
“This boy, Lance Mcclain, shall become the sacrifice to our gods this month!” The priest called overhead, calling to the crowd around them.    
  
The two men lifted Lance higher, readying their positions to throw him in.    
  
“If anyone is opposed to this, speak now or forever be silent!”    
  
“Actually, we have something to say about it,” A mellow voice said as two men appeared from the crowd, hoods covering their faces in almost blackness.    
  
“And who might you be?” The priest called over the crackle of the fire.    
  
The two men lowered Lance down to the ground as they turned to look at the hooded others.    
  
The man with a mellow voice let out a chuckle, the sound almost equivalent to wind chimes in Lance’s ears. He lowered his hood, the man next to him doing the same. He was tall, muscles showing through his clothes that were under the cloak. His hair mostly black, minus the white tuft that hung just above his eyes. The boy that stood next to him was shorter, long black hair that tufted out at the ends adorned his head. He was thinner as well, no muscles showing from what everyone could see.    
  
“You wouldn’t believe us if we told you,” the shorter one hissed out, looking at the men that held Lance.    
  
The taller one jerked his head towards Lance, signaling the other to do something. With a small swift movement of his hand, the ropes around Lance’s wrists and ankles fell off.    
  
The taller on stepped forward, lifting an arm and Lance flying at him, catching him in his hands. Audible gasps and mumbles filled the crowd around them as they watched in awe.    
  
“I’m going to ask again! Who are you?” The priest spat out, obvious agitation in his tone.    
  
“You should know, by now. We’re gods,” and with that the two of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Lance with them.    
  
When the smoke cleared the three of them were in the middle of a forest. Lance threw himself away from the others, looking back at them in confusion.    
  
“What do you want with me?” Lance hissed, anger now present on his features.    
  
“Do you wanna tell him or should I?” The smaller one asked, looking up to his taller...buddy.    
  
“I can go ahead. Lance,” He started, walking towards him, “There is...a fire inside you, that makes you much more powerful than the average human.”    
  
“Fire? I was almost just burned alive and here you are talking about ‘a fire inside me’,” he snapped, gritting his teeth in anger.    
  
“Lance-”    
  
“Don’t ‘Lance’ me. You don’t even know who I am.”    
  
“Are you sure he’s the one?” The short male asked, walking over to his friend.    
  
“Yes. I’m positive,” he said back, not taking his eyes off of Lance.    
  
The...mulleted one(?) took a few steps closer to Lance, only standing a few inches shorter than the other.    
  
“Also, we just saved your life, kid. You should be more grateful of us,” He hissed out towards Lance, placing an extended digit against Lance’s chest.    
  
“Fine. Thank you for saving me, now will you please tell me what is happening,” Lance said, pushing the hand from his chest away and looking from one of the men to the other, back and forth.    
  
“That’s a bit of an explanation...it would take awhile to explain and we should head back home to tell you everything,” the taller replied, taking Lance back into his arms.    
  
“Wait, wait, wait- Before we go, what are your names?” Lance asked, looking at the two.    
  
“Can’t this wait until we are there?” The shorter one groaned, rolling his eyes.    
  
“It would be nice to know who is  _ kidnapping  _ me,” Lance replied, pushing lightly on the bigger man’s chest.    
  
“Keith.”    
  
“I’m Shiro.”    
  
“Okay, let’s get going then.”   
  
With that, the three of them vanished in a cloud of smoke once more, just the start of a new adventure.    
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might be turning this into a fic series of it's own????? I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> But I would be rewriting it completely and starting from how Lance got in this spot. So consider this a little preview ;) 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashi


End file.
